varslefandomcom-20200215-history
Unification War
The Unification War, or The Great Conflict, was a planet-wide battle for supreme control of Varsle. It was fought between two opposing organizations- The United Settlements of the Varslian People (USVP) and the Union . The War also marks the first interactions between the Varslians and other alien speices. The war started in 2329 and ended in 2338. It is considered to be the largest and bloodiest war in Varsle's history. Chronology 2322 - The United Aeronautics Organization is created by the USVP for research purposes. 2325 - The Union and the USVP form an alliance. 2328 - Argument over sensitive details of the UAO causes the Union to leave the alliance. 2329 - The Union invades USVP-owned Lamo. The USVP declare war on the Union. 2330 - During The Battle of Melville, The Empire is first sighted by the UAO. 2331 - The Empire sets up two planetside colonies in present day Region One; Tuoyrc and Rebyc. 2332 - The Uglies are first spotted in Region Three. 2332 - The UAO is instated as the USVP's temporary military. 2333 - The Uglies are driven out of Region 3 by the Union. 2334 - After being pestered by The Empire, the UAO uses experimental gurella tactics and manages to capture both Tuoyrc and Rebyc (Which is renamed Riswick after the general leading both attacks). 2335 - Using the same stratagies they used against The Empire, the USVP manages to take control of most of Region Two. 2336 - Region Three is taken over by the USVP and the Union is disbanded, most leaders are either jailed or executed. 2337 - The Empire returns with an armanda of ships, to counterattack the USVP. A large scale space battle ensures with the UAO using highly experimental fighter-class "Space Cruises". The invaders are driven out. 2338 - The USVP captures the remaining settlements, aside from one or two settlements that wanted to stay indepentant. Impact Death Toll The death toll is the biggest of any war in Varsle's history. In total, 700 000 people from both the USVP and the Union died. The Empire's casualties, on the other had, were around 65 000. UAO as Military Force The UAO was originally instated as a temporary military force. However, once the UAO demonstrated their deadly efficency, it became a permanent staple in the USVP government. After the war, the UAO began a recruitment drive for soldiers, enginners, and medical personel. Majority of soldiers enlisted in the UAO became the policing force in USVP-owned settlements. Space Garbage Orbiting Varsle After the final assault launched by The Empire was crushed, the empty husks of their ships still orbit Varsle. This is not only a concern to the citizens of Varsle, who have questioned whether the ships will enter the moon's atmosphere and cause heavy damage to the settlements, but also to the UAO. A handful of missle and spacecraft tests had to be called off because of a possibility the prototypes may collide with the hulls. There have been plans to remove the junk, but they have never come to fruitation.